


О шпионах и королях

by Silmary



Category: The Imitation Game (2014), The King's Speech (2010)
Genre: Colin Firth - Freeform, Crossover, It's all Mark Strong and Colin Firth magic, M/M, Mark Strong - Freeform, They are the King and the head of MI-6 in one time interval, seriously
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silmary/pseuds/Silmary
Summary: Работа с феста, по заявке "Кроссовер "Игры в имитацию" и "Король говорит" (у фильмов одни временные рамки) - Стюарт Мензис (Марк Стронг)/Георг VI (Колин Фёрт), King and Spymaster."Во всем винить Стронга с Фертом, их химию и их потрясающее умение оказываться в одних фильмах.





	О шпионах и королях

Его Величеству принадлежат просторные элитные апартаменты, но эта квартирка забита в глубину тихого и скромного района – середина дома, отдельный вход, самая безопасная из конспиративных точек МИ-6. За окном дрожат черные ветви тополей, посеребренные первым инеем, и утренний мороз пробирается с улицы сквозь холодные стены, хотя старенькая система отопления работает на полную.  
Его Величество, как и подобает, пьет чай – дешевый магазинный Эрл Грей с чабрецом, – но на необжитой кухне царствует запах черного, густого, крепкого кофе без сливок и сахара. Остывающая джезва на плите отливает золотистой медью.  
Его Величество старательно не курит – но воздух все равно побледнел от терпкого дыма, нескончаемая струйка вьется и поднимается к потолку.  
Его Величество стоит у зеркала и придирчиво осматривает шею, хотя по опыту знает, что следов не остается. Утром кожа оказывается чистой и гладкой, даже если в постели кажется, что ее прокусили насквозь, и будь Его Величество проклят, если знает, как он умудряется это делать. Секретные методы допроса, не иначе.  
Он сидит на стуле за спиной Его Величества, и Его Величество спиной чувствует его тяжелый, обволакивающий взгляд.  
Он может одним взглядом заставить вас признаться во всех смертных грехах или почувствовать себя самым любимым человеком на планете. Если захочет – одновременно.  
На часах начало восьмого, но он уже в костюме, он безупречно чист, выбрит и собран, а Его Величество все еще в халате, и прическа у Его Величества – не бей лежачего, не говоря уже про все остальное. Это страшная государственная тайна, но на самом деле Его Величество чрезвычайно ленив, и дай ему волю – пролежал бы в теплой уютной кровати до полудня. Вот только у Его Величества никогда не будет воли делать то, что он хочет, и тем более – заявлять об этом открыто. Вечно-серая страна с ее голубым небом, изумрудными лесами и крошечными красно-кирпичными городками на юге поймала его в ловушку, как в паутину, так что теперь Его Величество выглядывает на улицу через крошечную щелку и не решается раздвинуть занавески.  
Радио фонит, портит запись его речи, и ее бы переключить, но последнюю неделю они гоняют этот кусок везде, а выключить и сидеть в тишине сейчас было бы не к месту. Это совсем не похоже на его настоящий голос, – почему-то думает Его Величество, смотря в зеркало на неподвижную фигуру за спиной. Совсем не похоже, как будто ее перезаписали трижды.  
Он может по запаху назвать тридцать или сорок сортов табака, черт его знает, а Его Величество сумел запомнить только один, на вечной полупустой пачке белые вытянутые буквы – “Dunhill”.  
Он щелкает зажигалкой, закуривая очередную сигарету, и медленно выпускает дым через нос.  
У него удивительно тонкие запястья и красивые руки с длинными сильными пальцами. Он может перезарядить пистолет меньше чем за секунду и выбить десять из десяти с двадцати метров. С застежками самого дорогого в стране костюма он справляется чуть дольше, но Его Величество это вполне устраивает. При этом все, что касается его одежды, неприкосновенно даже для Его Величества. Он всегда раздевается и одевается сам, и Его Величество получил бы по рукам, если бы попытался ему помочь – получил бы вопреки всей субординации и чувству глубокой искренней преданности монархии. Небольно, но вполне понятно.  
С этими неистребимыми запахами кофе, сигарет и дорогой бумаги, с невидимыми следами на теле, с низкими вибрирующими на согласных интонациями он остается невидимым, но проникает везде, как будто накладывает на все печать постоянного присутствия – я, только я, здесь и сейчас,  
везде и всегда.

При встрече во дворце Первый Министр дергает тонкими ноздрями и криво улыбается, но Его Величество предпочитает этого не замечать.

Его Величество женат, но прошлой ночью он без запинок бормотал мужское имя в мокрую от пота подушку, скороговоркой мешая его с матами, пока тяжелое горячее тело вбивало его в кровать. Потом он забыл и само имя, но зачем-то упорно старался выплыть из полубезумного марева утягивающего удовольствия и вспомнить – что-то близкое и родное, что-то на «S», как secret, service, spy, shot  
_sex_  
Потом, цепляясь за спинку кровати, Его Величество пытался хотя бы дышать, а ноющие ноги сами разъезжались все шире от резких, глубоких и безжалостных толчков, и да, бедра никто не увидит, на бедрах можно оставлять следы – синяки от стальных захватов и красные полосы царапин.  
Он умеет ломать запястья меньше чем за секунду и знает тридцать две парализующих болевых точки на теле у человека,  
он ласково обнимает Его Величество за пояс, натягивая на себя  
кладет руку Его Величеству на шею сзади, прочно сжимая под ушами большим и безымянным  
и в пару метких движений напрочь лишает Его Величество чувства личности, превращая просто в дрожащее податливое тело.  
Лежа в кровати обессиленным мертвым грузом под мускулистой рукой, Его Величество готов поклясться, что «la petite mort» в его конкретном случае – не преувеличение.

Он так же заботлив, как и безжалостен – целует, словно препарирует, и смотрит так, как будто с любовью прикалывает любимую бабочку к бархату. Он безукоризненно вежлив. Он всегда соблюдает церемониал, и только у него это получается красиво и естественно. Он никогда не трогает Его Величество при свете дня сам, только с разрешения («С разрешения», – повторяет про себя Его Величество, хотя это больше похоже на просьбу).  
Он неизменно обращается к нему – «Ваше Величество», не подобострастно, не заигрывая, просто и открыто («По-собственнически» – добавил бы Его Величество, если бы это не было настолько нелепо). 

Он шепчет ему _«Ваше Величество»_ , кончая в него, и еще сутки после этого Его Величество заикается сильнее обычного и старается лишний раз не раскрывать рот. 

Докурив сигарету, он аккуратно тушит ее в пепельнице, встает и поправляет безукоризненный воротничок.  
– Ваше Величество?  
– Ч-через десять минут, – вздохнув, Его Величество стаскивает со стула полотенце и закидывает его на плечо. – Пусть подъезжает.  
– Пятнадцать, – уточняет он, поворачивая к себе запястье с часами. – Вода еще не нагрелась.

Наверно, его стоило бы бояться, потому что Его Величество может выучить наизусть всю его биографию – и не стать ни на дюйм ближе к пониманию его самого. Но это не особо волнует Его Величество. Они оба не имеют права на чувства, но Его Величество знает, что он поворачивается к нему спиной легко и не задумываясь, не выбирает безопасные места в помещении и не сжимает кулаки, инстинктивно напрягая мускулы рук.  
Его Величество знает, что он носит с собой его маленький портрет в портмоне – пусть в этом нет ничего предосудительного для верного подданного Его Величество, а в его верности сомневаться не приходится никому.  
Его Величество знает, что может пойти на поводу у глупой сентиментальности и коснуться его щеки – тогда он бережно перехватит руку и поднесет ладонь к губам, не отрывая от него гипнотического взгляда, и Его Величество улыбнется против своей воли.

 

Морщась от боли, Его Величество идет в душ, а он смотрит ему вслед взглядом человека, слишком долго бывшего профессионалом, чтобы признать право на существование слова «любовь».


End file.
